Another Day
by Hefters
Summary: Reader insert: The world conference meetings always ended in disaster. Will this one be any different?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy it! This actually used to be in second person, but it was against the rules/guidelines. So, I changed it to first person. Sorry if it doesn't sound as good._**

**_(c/n)-Country Name, pick any country that you want to be!_**

I aimlessly wandered the halls between the rooms, searching for the meeting that I was exceedingly late to. My alarm clock hadn't woken me up this morning, giving me under half an hour to make myself presentable for one of the most important conferences of the world.

My hands had grabbed at the first uniform I could find in my suitcase at the hotel, luckily it was decent enough. It consisted of a knee-length skirt, along with a matching blouse and blazer. The outfit was all a beautiful blue colour that I could cope with, at least it was a change from my usual drab attire, which I had "accidentally" left at home.

For the start of the new series of conferences, my boss had insisted I wear something that wasn't ridiculous or flashy, as such they had chosen my official uniform for me, and ordered I to wear it to each meeting.

It was a horrific shade of yellow, the shoes were equally as painful to look at as the garb itself. They were marked with my country's flag on either side, but the worst part was that they were a vibrant green, completely disregarding the outfit's colour scheme.

My cries of despair towards my boss to set the clothes ablaze had failed. So, I was forced to attend the first meeting of the season which was hosted by America. All through that conference, I could almost feel the embarrassment and despair radiating from me, especially when Poland had asked if I had picked my clothes out in the dark.

Even though the majority of these meetings ended in squabbles between my colleagues, I still had to represent the country of (c/n).

Sometimes I even joined in with their shenanigans. But, this rarely happened, only on the scarce occasion when I was in a foul mood, and today was no exception.

I unbuttoned my sky blue blazer as I walked faster, letting it almost soar behind me. My bulky briefcase packed with notes and files weighing my arm down seemed to be getting heavier with each stride.

I reached my opposing hand into the pocket of my blazer and checked the hour on my phone for the umpteenth time that day, looking down as the time flashed twenty minutes past the actual meeting arrangements.

_'__I am so late!'_ I thought to myself, my speed increasing as the minutes ticked by. I was so immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice the upcoming obstacle, crashing into them and plummeting to the fleecy carpet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The annoyed older brunette yelled as he untangled himself from me, getting back on to two feet.

I recognised the voice as South Italy, better known as Romano, the tsundere older brother of one of my close friends.

His annoyance soon faded when he realised who he was addressing, and held a reluctant hand out, his attempt at being polite towards someone who didn't irritate him that much. I took it and let him help me up, brushing my uniform down as I regained my composure.

"I'm so sorry! I'm running really late because of my alarm clo-"

"Calm down! I wouldn't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Some other guy, I think his name was Candid or Candia. He turned up about 10 minutes ago. Nobody's as late as you are, though."

"Are you talking about Canada? America's brother?"

"Probably, I think he said his car had broken down. Anyway, someone said they'd seen you walking around, and like the idiot they were, didn't say anything until the last minute. So, I figured I may as well come and get you, but I didn't think you'd attack me!"

"I said I was sorry," I grumbled.

"I was kidding, (c/n)." He grinned. Then, looking down at his watch, he muttered something undecipherable before continuing.

"Great, I had plans after this was over." The southern Italian sighed. "I guess we'd better get going then. Last time I checked, the American was about to start rambling on about hamburgers. Again."

"Typical America." I smiled, thinking of Canada and his brother, silently thanking them for the distractions and hoping nobody would be too distressed at my late arrival.

We began the trek down two flights of stairs, making me feel foolish for having been on the utterly wrong floor.

Bright, blinding lights adorned the alabaster ceiling, revealing the true potential of beauty in this place. The vividly blue walls and vibrant red floors illuminated the feeling of homeliness, it reminded me of the previous buildings the meetings had been held in, apart from the drastic change in colours. Each country had the interior of their conference buildings plastered with their flag colours, to boast about the greatness of their diverse cultures. Or, in America, Prussia and Denmark's case, to show how much awesomeness they could cram into one building.

The other nations had chosen the location and host of each meeting out of a hat. I had thought this was an absurd method some countries were just not fit to hold a meeting. I could still feel the painful sunburn that had etched itself into my tender skin from a meeting that was that was regrettably held outside.

So, to my dismay, this conference was held in France, one area I wished I could avoid. Everything often went astray during the meetings held at his place. Then again, a lot of these meetings resulted in mayhem. Just like this one.

The clamorous racket of my colleagues could be heard through the solid walls as we strolled down the final hallway. Their aggravated voices thundered through the walls, giving me a pounding headache. It only lasted about a minute, but it was enough to remind me of the awaited fate.

The two of us soon reached our destination, giving each other doubtful looks before grudgingly opening the gateway to chaos.

"Shut up, Frog! Who asked for your opinion on my scones anyway?!"

"At least I can actually cook, unlike you!"

I could tell who was arguing without even having to look. It always started like this, a snide comment from France, or a snobby remark from England. Occasionally, America got involved in their quarrels, usually by adding his opinion.

For now, he sat back, watching the scene unfold with a substantially large pile of greasy hamburgers to keep him company.

A sigh escaped my lips as I took my seat, with Italy to the left and Latvia on my right. I sat the briefcase in front of me, unlocking it and rustling around for my notes from the previous conferences. I saw that Italy was idly chatting away to Germany about Italian restaurants, whilst Latvia seemed like something was on his mind. He turned to me as if he was about to say something, but had second thoughts. Taking a break from my brief search, I decided to see if anything was wrong.

"What's up, Latvia?" I asked.

"Well, um, weren't you supposed to lead the meeting today, (c/n)?" He replied.

Another sigh arrived as my hand came to my face in frustration, having forgotten that today was the day I introduced my idea to eradicate global warming. I knew it was in no doubt almost impossible to eradicate global warming altogether, yet this was what the current affairs were. Apparently, the topic had been suggested by America, who had such a brilliant proposal to make during the first meeting.

As it turned out, his proposal was to create a super hero to defend the earth. The idea was rejected by everyone, excluding Japan and America. This caused the meetings to continue, everyone struggling to find an acceptable resolution.

So, I had to cobble together as much research as I could on the accursed subject the previous night, only to find a solution at the last minute. Even though I acknowledged it wasn't a good solution, it was the only idea I had after wasting the hours of darkness away. I didn't have any time left as the enormous pile of paperwork left by my boss took up at least half of my life. Waking up late this morning hadn't helped me think of anything else better either.

Finally, removing my hand away from my exasperated face, I turned to Latvia and pasted on my best fake smile.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me." I'd tried to hide my annoyance at how this day had gone, but my teeth nearly grinded together as I spoke, scaring him straight into an uncomfortable silence.

Reluctantly, I stepped out of my chair and proceeded to the podium at the front. Murmured whispers passed through the stultified nations as I trudged past, apart from the two still arguing. Silence soon spread through the room as I arrived at the podium, everyone glaring at France and England.

"Hmm, why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden? Don't you have something you should be doing?" England snapped at no one in particular.

"Dudes, can't you see that (c/n) is about to give a speech?!" America exclaimed, sending a smug look towards the embarrassed men.

They looked around the room, the unsettled silence convincing them to end the argument. Hesitantly, the two took their assigned seats and mumbled inferior apologies to each other.

All eyes were on me as I glanced around the room, checking to make sure there would be no interruptions from anybody, including them. After I was sure, I started.

"Now that we can begin, I did some research and have come up with a solution for global war-"

"Go (c/n)! I'll help you defeat Global Warming!" An obnoxious voice called out, interrupting my train of thought.

"Thank you, America. I really appreciate your help." I rolled my eyes at him, hoping he would sense the sarcasm and sit back down.

"No problem, dude. I am the hero after all."

"I was being sarcastic, in case you couldn't tell, dumbass." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, he still heard the remark of annoyance.

"Oh." He said, before slumping back into his chair. England gave him a smug look, throwing it back at his former colony's face. America simply pouted and folded his arms, making him look very childish towards the older man.

"So, as I was saying, my solution for escaping global warming's enslavement is that we should build a brick wall around the Earth. Global warming can't get to us, and neither will the evil space aliens that could be assisting it." I winced after announcing that last part, my thoughts dwelling on a horror movie about space invaders that America had made everyone watch.

"Well, what do you all think?"

An awkward silence overtook the atmosphere of the room, until a small chuckle erupted from the mouth of England.

"Sorry, but that idea was almost as bad as this twits was," He jerked his thumb towards America." The only thing I actually like is that it would keep his alien friend away from here."

"Hey, my idea was better than anything you could come up with! It's better than (c/n)'s anyways!" America retorted.

"I agree with America and England, it's not a very good idea. Sorry, (c/n)" Japan said calmly.

"Man up! Or at least get your own opinion." Ordered Switzerland, resulting in Japan shrinking back into his chair.

This started the flood of arguments that flowed through the meeting, encasing everyone in a state of disorder. Everyone but me, Germany and Italy. The German was clenching and unclenching his fists, quietly muttering obscenities whilst the Italian was munching on a ripe, ruby red tomato.

I, on the other hand, now realised I was always right to have second thoughts about these so-called meetings. I gave one last glance towards the strangely oval shaped table, surrounded by the long-time feuds of personifications, before storming out. The door slammed shut behind me, the tumultuous crash of it smashing back into place stalked my overly dramatic exit.

I made a silent vow to myself not to attend another conference if it was to end with no progress what so ever, I was pretty sure my boss would understand. At least I hoped my boss would understand, they had believed me when I told them that I'd forgotten to bring that uniform. In reality, I had taken one look at it whilst packing my stuffed suitcase for the trip, then the idea of "accidentally" forgetting it hit me.

Normally, I wouldn't have been bothered. However, I'd grown weary of the mocking comments about how I would look better in pink, or just plain insults from both Poland and France. I knew they didn't mean anything by it, considering their fashion sense was always impeccable, but it still got on my last nerves being bugged about it.

All of this rang through my head as I made my way back to the hotel, checking in at the tedious front desk and dragging my sorry self up to my room.

I jammed the worn out key into the lock and yanked it sharply to the right, successfully unlocking the door and entering the borrowed space. My abnormally large feet trudged themselves to the bed, planting myself between the rose coloured covers. I didn't care if was still wearing my uniform or not, it didn't really matter anyway considering I was stuck in France for another week and could do whatever I pleased. There would be a continuation of meetings throughout the week, keeping everyone busy, apart from me. I was planning on keeping that petty vow, even if it meant I couldn't see my friends as often as I wished.

I sighed for at least the third time that day, wishing I wasn't so depressed. My hands fumbled around the bed for my phone, hoping to have some intellectual contact from someone other than the personifications. The many throw pillows I had scattered around were soon tossed off of the bed in favour of the search, and onto the ground, until I found something strange.

Instead of feeling the soft material of the cushion, paper brushed against my skin. I turned the pillow over, only just noticing someone had taped an envelope to the side of the cushion.

Curious as to who had left it, I tore it open and skimmed through the mysterious letter.


	2. Chapter 2

My throbbing feet dragged themselves across the pavement as I made my way to the inconspicuous park. It wasn't in a well known area of France, so that's probably why I was supposed to meet this mystery person there. Sighing, I pulled the vague letter back out of my pocket again and re-read it for what felt like the millionth time that day.

_(c/n),_

_Please come to the address enclosed on the back of this letter by eight P.M, tonight._

_P.S, I've got a really good surprise for you!_

_Yours Truly,_

It was short and sweet, albeit slightly creepy. I mean, they didn't even sign their name, which didn't make me feel any less uneasy about this. I don't think I would have gone if it had said something along the lines of, 'I'm always watching you' or 'I know where you live'. But, as it seemed friendly enough, I obliged to its peculiar message.

I kept checking the address every five minutes, always worried I was heading the wrong way. They had even provided a map in the envelope, with the directions drawn in coloured markers. They must have known I'm not the best at finding my way around, after getting lost multiple times. So, I guessed that they must have been one of the other personifications, or an extremely disturbing stalker.

Either way, I was going to have to meet them in less than five minutes. It would have probably been a good idea to bring someone, but everyone I knew was busy, and I really didn't want to intrude on them for my own affairs.

I plodded around another corner, swearing a miniscule vengeance on whoever made me walk this far. My feet were killing and my stomach was growling, begging me for that evening meal I really shouldn't have skipped. All I've done today is make mistakes. Mistakes that nobody with a brain should repeat, unless they want to be meeting an unknown stranger at sundown.

Finally, I found myself on the outskirts of the park. It was surrounded by an intricate fencing, the beautiful green trapped on the inside. That was one of the thing's I loved about this country, its sights were really something to see. Well, they're definitely better than some, I suppose.

I arrived at the entrance gates, everything seeming strangely quieter than it should have been. There was nobody around, not one person. Apart from me, of course. I gingerly walked past the attractive scenery of the grassland, examining the area to find the unknown individual.

After wandering along the trail for a few painful minutes, I found a clearing. In the centre, there was a wooden bench, looking quite alone compared to everything else. I rested on it for a little while, waiting patiently for them to arrive.

However, this grew tedious very quickly, I guess I just wasn't accustomed to waiting around for someone who probably isn't going to show. I dragged my phone out of my pocket, again, and saw that it was already ten minutes past the original meeting time. I gave a small smile, thinking about how I was in a similar situation only hours ago. But, I wasn't feeling sympathetic for whoever this was, and decided it was time to go. I'd already wasted enough of my night on this.

Just as I was getting up, a small yelp arose from behind the bushes. My brain willed me to walk over and see what it was. For all I knew, it could have been an animal who needed help, or someone who fell in a bush whilst walking past, and it was my duty to help.

But, no. It wasn't any of those things.

As I waded my way through the leaves and weeds, I found an American crumpled on the ground.

That's right, I had found the infamous personification of America. His bomber jacket was covered in leaves and speckled with mud, and he was holding a white banner of some-sorts.

"America? Are you the one I was supposed to meet here?" I asked, confused as to why he hadn't come out before if he was the culprit.

"Well, uh, sort of," He pushed himself back off of the muddy floor, brushing the dirt off and flashing me an awkward smile.

"What do you mean sort of? And why were you lying down in a bush? Seriously, hiding like that is a new low, even for you."

His smile morphed into a small frown the minute I finished, obviously displeased I thought that lowly of him.

"Hey, I don't just go and hide in bushes for no reason!" He gave a small sigh."And I guess it's time you found out anyway, come on out guys!" He called, motioning to the surrounding bushes.

All the other personifications emerged, glaring at America for ruining what I guessed was supposed to be a surprise. They were carrying boxes wrapped in balloon wrapping paper, along with ribbons, folded up tables, more banners and a significant amount of food.

"Thanks a lot, America! You couldn't have stuck to the plan, could you?" England scowled, holding a large birthday cake in his hands that read in scribbled letters:

_Happy Birthday (c/n)!_

I couldn't believe it! It was was my birthday, and I was so consumed in planning for the meetings I hadn't even noticed until now. I felt like an idiot, forgetting my own birthday. It was so embarrassing, showing up like this, confused and dazed. But, I didn't think anyone noticed, they were either setting up the tables of treats and food, or watching the argument between America and England slowly unfold.

"It's not my fault I fell over and she found me! It's your fault for not letting me hide with you," America complained. "If you had, this wouldn't have happened, and she would have been surprised by our amazing entrance. Now, look at her, this is a disaster!"

"She seems surprised to me," Japan said in his calm fashion, noting on the shocked look on my face. "I think the plan worked well. Canada delivered the letter before the meeting, and she's here now, so there is really no need to argue."

The two nations nodded, their short argument settled once again. A sense of deja vu overwhelmed me, I was sure this had already happened, or at least something similar.

"England, what's that?" China asked nervously, pointing a shaky hand to the mush on a plate in the Briton's hands.

"Oh, it's (c/n)'s birthday cake, I made it myself from my grandmother's recipe." England proclaimed, a proud look on his face towards his monstrous creation. It was basically a blackened cuboid shape, covered in sickly pink icing with my name on it. No wonder China was so scared to ask, I would have been too.

"Great..." I mumbled, trying to be as polite as I could. But, as much as I tried, I couldn't stifle a giggle at seeing France and Turkey carrying a large wedding style cake behind the British nation, right under his nose. I was glad they had a replacement, I didn't think I would be able to stomach the gentleman's cooking.

"Hmm? What's that, love?" Just as he was about to turn around and spot the two, America's hands shot out from the right, snatching the horrific treat away from him. He held it high above his head, taunting and distracting England.

"Give me that back! It's for (c/n), not for your greedy stomach!" England yelled, reaching up for his dreadful creation.

"No way, dude!" The American responded, giving his counterpart an obnoxious laugh.

Soon, they had gathered a crowd, all of them enjoying watching the older country get ridiculed by its former colony. Unfortunately, this didn't last long as America fell backwards, the cake slipping out of his hands and landing all over the personifications, who didn't take it that well.

"Food fight!" Someone screamed, which started the pointless war.

Everyone dashed to the tables, trampling over America in the process. Before long, icing and crumbs were almost soaring around the park, covering all the participants. Even the most sensible of nations had joined in, throwing their share of food at unsuspecting faces. The only thing that had been spared was the enormous pile of presents, which I was planning on opening when I got home.

Trees that were once brown were now covered in sweets from the nations using the poor wildlife as shields. It was like a vicious paintball fight, all of them bolting around like wild children, but instead of being pelted with paint, it was food. By the time the tables were empty of the delicious treats, everyone was relaxing on the grassy, multi-coloured ground, panting heavily from escaping the projectiles.

"That was fun! We should do it again at the next meeting!" Italy declared, causing everybody to crane their necks towards him.

"No!" They exclaimed, shocking the poor, bubbly Italian.

At this point, it occurred to me that if I gave up on going to the meetings, like I'd promised previously, and just went into some sort of isolation, I probably wouldn't see any of these guys that much. It wouldn't be a happy life, being alone. They are my family after all, and we should stick together.

So, when the party was over, we gathered up what was left of the presents and carried them to my hotel. We must have looked extremely strange to anyone normal passing by, all of us covered in cake and carrying large, mysterious boxes.

Finally, after an eternity of walking, we made it back to my hotel room, where I was drowned in happy birthdays and farewells. But, not before the usual birthday song, sung by our bunch, which resulted in the rest of the residents complaining about the noise.

Eventually, my colleagues were asked to desert the premises, leaving me to prepare for tomorrow, where we would continue what we always did at our meetings. Maybe we argued a lot of the time, but that's how families were. I guess it took all of us actually working together for a food fight for me to realise that all the arguing was just a way of expressing ourselves, and I guessed I could put up with that, for them.

**(A/N: And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this. But, I wasn't really sure what to go with as an ending, so you got a food fight and a valuable lesson.)**


End file.
